Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
Overview "'''''Back. To. Hell"'' '''- Johnny Blaze Johnny Blaze is a stuntman turned superhero after his deal with the devil transforms him into the fiery skeleton called the Ghost Rider. History Early Life Johnny Blaze, a stunt daredevil, was the son of Barton Blaze and Naomi Kale, born in Nashville, Tennessee. He spent his early years in the Quentin Carnival where his parents starred in a stunt show with Craig "Crash" Simpson. Johnny's mother walked out on Barton and Johnny and took the family's remaining two children, Barbara and Danny, with her. Losing his mother caused Johnny to repress many of his memories of her and his siblings. Following this, Johnny would grow up under his father, a professional stuntman who worked alongside Crash Simpson. During his time with the two, Johnny would fall in love with Crash's daughter, Roxanne. The two would remain in a steady relationship for a long time, until tragedy struck. Death in the Family Following his father's diagnosis of cancer, Johnny would isolate himself from others as he tried to look into ways to cure his father. After practical methods failed, he eventually turned to the occult, and soon was seen in New Orleans, where a voodoo priest known as Brother Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) would provide him the chance to speak with the devil himself, Mephisto. The two would reluctantly make a deal to sell Johnny's soul in exchange for his father's life. Johnny's father was cured of cancer that day, but would die in a stunt accident days later. Johnny would then leave behind Nashville, and go to the west coast, where he would become a famous stuntman. The Rider Awakens In an incident years after his father's death, Johnny would again be greeted by Mephisto, who attempts to claim the young man's soul. However, Roxanne is able to learn enough spell casting to hold back the devil. The two then engage in intercourse until Johnny believes he hears someone in his garage. As he goes to check, he discovers a robber, and suddenly, his body transforms into that of the Ghost Rider. Soon, he would learn his body is bonded to Zarathos, a fallen angel whom attached himself to Blaze. Thus, Johnny would be destined to become the Ghost Rider, who is in-charge of reaping the souls of the guilty and stopping demons from taking over Earth. A Blackened Heart During an early outing as Ghost Rider, Johnny encounters the son of Mephisto, Blackheart, who taunts and almost kills Johnny. However, the Ghost Rider is able to escape, and heads to New Orleans, where, with the help of Brother Voodoo, is introduced to someone familiar with Blackheart: Carter Slade. Slade gives some advice to Blaze, who travels back to Tennessee to try and stop Blackheart, only to be defeated once more. This time, however, he is saved by Slade, who comes riding in on a white horse. Powers and Abilities Powers Demonic Transformation: Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. Recently, however, he has gained control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. It has recently been stated that Johnny Blaze and the Spirit that was supposedly the Ghost Rider, is in fact an agent of heaven. The power of the Ghost Rider depends on who is in control of the Ghost Rider (Effectively Johnny's body. Johnny and the spirit inhabit the same body, and while transformed Johnny is in control for the majority of the time, but if he losses focus or control of the power of the Ghost Rider the Spirit regaining control is likely to occur. While the Ghost Rider is in control, Johnny Blaze only influences it's decisions to an extent as he takes the "back seat" to the spirit as described). As said by Dr. Strange, Johnny Blaze is simply a mortal and acts as a built in safety, that severely limits the power of the Ghost Rider. Dr. Strange also stated, that when Zarathos takes possession of the Ghost Rider, the Ghost Rider's powers are, for most intents and purposes, boundless and "God Like."35 Johnny Blaze is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, while the Ghost Rider, is for all intents and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where the Ghost Rider was able to defeat Dr. Strange in battle.35 * Superhuman Capabilities: Similar to any other supernatural being, the Ghost Rider owns several superhuman feats: ::* Superhuman Strength: The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 25 tons under normal circumstances, never the less if desired he could, given the divine nature of his powers increase them to incalculable levels. ::* Superhuman Stamina: The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina.[citation needed] ::* Superhuman Durability: Johnny Blaze is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage, as he has taken blows from beings such as the Hulk, had his entire skull destroyed and regenerated instantly without any discomfort,[citation needed] and while the Ghost Rider is in control only divine weapons (forged in Heaven) can harm the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury (Unless a weapon forged from Heaven itself is used against him).[citation needed] ::* Superhuman Agility: His mystically augmented being grants him enhance reflexes, coordination, dexterity and accuracy. This provides heightened movements allowing him to dodge projectiles such as Thor's hammer.36 * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, objects such as weapons forged in heaven by the arch angel Zadkiel, can actually harm the Ghost Rider to a certain extent. However, if his being is damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain. * Empathic Reading: Ghost Rider is able to feel the transgression of an individual he encounters by looking into their heart and soul. He can also decide whether or not a person is innocent or evil and in need of punishment. He is also capable of doing this ability without the process of transformation. ::* Identity Detection: He can also determine the identity of the individual by simply looking into their soul. However, if certain beings do not possess a soul such as a symbiote or demons, he can still identify them. * Supernatural Awareness: Ghost Rider possesses an extrasensory ability that allows him to detect any supernatural occurrences around him. * Sin Manipulation: Ghost Rider can manipulate the immoral act known as sin. He can purify any soul, whether righteous or degenerate, from sin. However, this effect may cause the victim to be emotionless. He will only backfire the wrongs of the victim causing either an emotional break down or repentance. He can do a number of things with it: ::* Sin Perception: In addition to read the heart and souls of his victims, he also read, feel and sense the sorts of sins the individual has committed in the rest of their life. ::* Sin Eating: Also known as Sin Removal. Ghost Rider can remove/absorb any sort of sin from the individual if so desires. * Hellfire Manipulation: Also known as Infernal Pyrokinesis. Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can also be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways: ::* Hellfire Infusion: His ability to channel hellfire allows him to imbue objects and vehicles by choice with his mystical element. ::* Hellfire Projection: He can spew the fire from his eyes, mouth, hands and chest, including channeling the fire from his body into his weapons such as his shotgun. ::* Hellfire Forgery: He is able to construct various things such as walls, weapons and his motorcycle. ::* Hellfire Telekinesis: He can also control hellfire infused objects through his mind.37 ::* Hellfire Attacks: In addition to projecting and infusing hellfire, he can perform a number of attacks. He can create hellfire balls, spew out a massive wave and unleash omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful, capable of bringing great pain to the Hulk. ::* Hell Firestorm: He is able to rain down a firestorm of hellfire directly towards the surrounding enemies resulting to devastating destruction. * Soul Manipulation: Ghost Rider has the ability to manipulate souls, the incorporeal essence of a living thing. This more evident when he performs the Penance Stare. He can do various things with it: ::* Soul Reading: As stated above, he can read the souls of his victims and judge their innocence and guilt, their sins and identity. ::* Soul Consumption: He can consume souls if the individual is degenerate and heartless to an extent where the victim becomes lifeless. * Dimensional Travel: Ghost Rider is able to traverse different dimensions. Though it may have some complications due to Johnny Blaze unfocused behavior, he can open vortexes to escape other realms. * Mystical Chain Projection: Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will, and control the movements with his mind. * Demon Magic Manipulation: Ghost Rider utilizes demonic forces and satanic spells to his advantage. His knowledge of hellish energies and essence provides him supernatural awareness when he encounters otherworldly figures.38 * Penance Stare: Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity. Recently, he is able to incapacitate the inhabitants of Mojoworld without locking into their eyes and still inflicting great suffering. Abilities * Expert Stunt Rider: Blaze is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he's had no proper training, Blaze is a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. * Occult Knowledge: Ghost Rider possesses knowledge of the occult and supernatural. Strength level As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 25 tons. This rate will exceed if the Spirit is controlling the Ghost Rider to incalculable estimates Weaknesses All Ghost Rider's possessing the Spirit of Vengeance have common disadvantage: Heavenly Weapons: Any weapon crafted from Heaven or blessed can mutilate the Ghost Rider. This is the only way to decapitate a Spirit of Vengeance. Host Separation: Though killing with a Heavenly weapon is one way, another way to defeat the Ghost Rider is to separate the Spirit away from the host. This makes the host return to be mortal but the Spirit will remain in it's current state until it finds a new body to inhabit. Paraphernalia Transportation Ghost Rider's Motorcycle: Motorcycle which can be transformed by his hellfire. Weapons Ghost Rider's Chain: Currently a mystic chain. Formerly a shotgun, pistols, and knives. Notes Links and References The Ghost Rider #1: Hell's Angel The Ghost Rider #2: Eternal Damnation